Birthday Rumble!
by LycoX
Summary: Its Thea's 16th birthday and one particular crasher makes an appearance to ruin the whole thing. (A what if? one-shot for What If? Making The Call) Rating it M just to be on the safe side.


**Birthday Rumble!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see in this one-shot. This is a request from dhnysports88 who wanted to see Oliver take on China White with everyone else he knows watching on in What If? Making The Call.**

* * *

 **January 21st, 2011 7:30 PM at the Queen Mansion**

January 21st in the year 2011 had made its appearance and one Thea Queen was actually something on the happy side about it as she was turning sweet 16! And everyone but Andy Diggle was in attendance for her birthday celebration and that was the only saddening thing about the whole thing for Thea as during New Year's Eve the man had to do a body guard job and had been fatally shot in the process of it despite the fact he was unlikely to be the target. And while she had been feeling the loss quite a bit, the Diggle family was feeling it ten times more then she was. But the fact her big brother Ollie was actually at her birthday party and not being an ass was helping to make her birthday celebration rather great. "Hey dere partner! Some shindig ya got here!" Ted Grant told her cheerfully as he came up to her with a smile on his face.

Thea honestly found the man to be a little odd due to his old styled speech and the fact he tended to make references to things nobody really quite understood but despite that he was like another uncle to her and was something of a good influence on her brother. Especially where his anger issues were concerned. "Yeah, it is! Not everyday after all that a Queen turns 16." She told him with a smile.

"Ain't dat da truth!?" Now what the girl didn't know is that Grant's also part of the security team watching out for any drugs or alcohol and as Oliver had cheerfully mentioned earlier, anybody who was caught with it after being specifically told it wasn't allowed would be thrown out of the party. It had annoyed Thea a little but she was touched by the fact he was doing that.

Before more could be said, one of Thea's friends came and dragged her off for who knew what while the older man watched on amused. "Kids dese days."

One person could be seen walking around the place as the fun went on and two things in particular about her stood out. Her obvious Asian looks and the very white long hair she had and it looked like she was scoping the place out if anyone really cared to think about it. This was Chien Na Wei, or China White if you wanted to go for a more English way to say it. Word had already gotten to Oliver and he went in search of the person with a sinking feeling in his gut about the whole thing. And to his unhappiness, he saw that it was in fact her after discretely getting a good look at her face. The archer quickly told the nearest security team member to call the police before making his way behind the vile woman.

Tapping on her shoulder despite the fact he'd rather not even touch her, he watched as she turned around and then swung at her before she could really do anything to stop it. The unexpected strike sent the woman to the floor. "What an appalling greeting!" She called out mockingly as she rubbed the blood off her mouth while looking up at her attacker and smiling when she realized who it was.

"Really Oliver, is that anyway to greet your lover?" She asked him mockingly and enjoying herself as she witnessed his face contorting into anger followed by him trying to kick her but missing as she quickly got out of the way.

"Never thought you to be the type to kick a girl when she's down!"

Oliver shot her an intense glare as she got up with a smirk aimed at him. "Yeah well, since I see you as a piece of trash it seemed only fitting." Was the bitingly sarcastic response.

"Why the Hell are you even in MY home anyway? Cause I promise you if you're here to hurt anyone here the consequences WON'T be pleasant!"

She tsked at him while shaking her head and noticing that they were gaining quite the crowd! Which suited her just fine considering the reason she came here to begin with. Said reason to screw with the man in front of her. Though sadly not in the more sweaty fun way. "I heard my future sister in law was turning 16 today and that's something I just couldn't miss."

The assassin watched in delight as she saw him turn a little green at the thought of the two of them married! "Ollie! What's going on!?" Cried out Thea as she came up to the two of them.

"Go be with your friends Speedy." That response was not something that sat well with the newly turned 16 year old!

"Hmm... Speedy, how cute." Remarked China White glibly.

Another punch was swung instead of responding and the assassin was able to dodge it while Thea and everyone else watched on in shock. Several members of the security team showed up to try and remove the woman after they were informed of who she was but were quickly put down rather painfully. Ted also tried his luck and managed to get in a few good hits that allowed for Oliver to get in a strike of his own that sent the woman to the floor yet again only for her to dodge a stomping from the archer as she quickly got up. "Now listen here lil' lady, I highly suggest ya hit da road before ya git hurt!"

"No thanks, I'm here to party!" The two fought again while Oliver looked for an opening and it wasn't long before the woman used Grant's momentum to throw him right onto a table that immediately fell apart due to his sudden landing on it.

John Diggle made his appearance then by pointing his gun at her with a fierce glare at her. "Stand down NOW!"

China White looked at him for several seconds as if she was considering what had been said to her. "Hmm… You make a compelling suggestion but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline." And with that, she quickly disarmed him and the man was sent to the ground next to Grant with a groan soon afterwards.

"Leave MY house at once!" Roared out Moira Queen unhappily as she marched towards the white haired woman but was stopped by Oliver as he had no desire to see his mother hurt!

"But its such a beautiful house and I could hardly be blamed for not wanting to leave now can I? Plus the family atmosphere that can be felt here is a _wonderful_ place to raise your grandchild wouldn't you agree?"

Moira gasped at the woman's words and she had the horrible realization just who exactly their uninvited guest was. "YOU! You are a horrible human being for what you did to my beautiful boy!" She tried to lunge at the woman to give her a piece of her mind in a rather violent way but Oliver kept her from doing it much to her annoyance.

"Let ME handle this mom." His expression told her he wasn't to be argued on that and while she didn't like it she did agree.

Turning back to Chien Na Wei with an expression on his face that promised a whole lot of pain, the man told her that there wasn't about to be any grandkids in this house just yet. "Oh? And why is that lover? Doubting the possibility of a child in my womb?"

"No, because by the time I'm done with you, there'll be nothing left." The fact he said it in such a calm voice shocked and horrified many in the room.

The assassin thought the claim was laughable as there was no way the fool would be willing to cross such a moralistic line like that. With a yell, he charged at her and she barely managed to move out of the way in time. She used her forearms to deflect any punches and then managed to catch one of his arms and twisted it before headbutting him hard. He responded in kind by kicking her in the knee and causing her to go down to one knee. Using that to his advantage, the angered archer kicked her right in the face and breaking her nose in the process. "Augh!" She screamed out in rage and tackled him to the ground and started to beat on him while making a remark about how that particular position reminded her of their oh so lovely night together.

Sometihng that made Moira, Thea, and Tatsu want to vomit. China White was knocked off of Oliver thanks to a spear from Maseo and the move allowed Oliver to get on top of the woman and start to fiercely strike her in the face. Moira's hands covered her mouth as she watched the scene in front of her in horror and as he made to make the hardest punch right into the assassin's face, Thea screamed out for him to stop. "DON'T DO IT OLLIE! SHE'S NOT WORTH IT!"

The look she got from her brother frightened the absolute Hell out of her while Tommy began to add his own two cents. "Buddy, if you kill her you could wind up in prison for the rest of your life. Do you really want that? I sure as Hell don't and neither does everybody else that cares about you man."

"Thomas is right Oliver." Called out Tatsu as she covered her son's eyes.

Everyone watched with baited breath as the young man and former castaway seemingly wrestled with himself on what to do before finally dropping his hand and quickly getting off the beaten and unconscious woman. "Get her… Get her the Hell away from me."

John and Ted quickly did so while Oliver wondered off to be by himself while breaking down into tears as he could no longer contain the buried emotions within him. The fact he didn't even shake off Thea as she hugged him with tears of her own coming down her face said a lot. It wasn't long before the police showed up as well with an ambulance coming a short time afterwards once Lance made the call for it. The man surprisingly enough didn't even have one biting remark to make as he himself probably would have done the same damn thing. And while Oliver wouldn't face jail time for his actions, he was ordered to start taking anger management courses as well as having more therapy sessions with Dr. Veller.

China White would remain in a prison hospital bed for quite some time in a comatose state due to her beating from Oliver and whether it would be seen as a miracle or not, her baby managed to survive the experience. None of the Triad would retaliate as the woman had done this without seeking their permission and thus found what happened to her to be fitting and would use that as a lesson to all members in what not to do. By the time of the baby's birth, China White was still comatose and the baby was quickly put into a secretive adoption program so that the Triad or Oliver Queen would not be able to find the child. Moira Queen had been in full agreement of the whole thing as she felt that even with the progress her son had started to make, having that child around would not be a good thing at all.

The child would grow up in a pretty happy family life and would later come to see the Green Arrow as an idol to look up too considering how the man never gave up and always strived to do what was right. This would inspire the girl to pick up the bow herself and learn archery. She would even seek out the legendary Emerald Archer himself to personally get training from the man which would prove to be one Hell of an experience for the two of them once they realized their connection to one another later on.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well I think that's a good place to end this one-shot. Dhnysports88, I hope you along with everyone else who reads this will have enjoyed it despite the more serious aspect of it. Some of what's seen in this one-shot will likely be used when I actually do cover Thea's 16** **th** **birthday. Anywho… R and R!**


End file.
